Chick Hicks Showdown
Chick Hicks Showdown is the 27th and last gold event in Cars Race-O-Rama Cut-Scene "Hello," said Troy Brakeman. "and welcome to Radiator Springs Speedway! Home of the finals for this year's historic Race-O-Rama series! No time to waste! Let's head down to the track for today's best innings!" Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks were lined up at the starting line ready to race, all modified. "You know, Chick," said Lightning, "for a car who doesn't race, you sure looked the part." "Oh, so you got all dressed up too." said Chick. "Yeah, I've been saving this for a special occcasion," said Lightning. "And anytime I get a chance to beat you is definitely a special occasion." "I got a little secret for you, Lightning. "Candice, Stinger, El Machismo, and the VINs, I was just using them to learn how to beat you. Now, I'm the perfect, high-performaced, customed racer who's gonna take you down!" The Race In this race, you race as the super modified version of Lightning McQueen. That version of McQueen can go up to 200 mph, and 199 without turbo boost. You're opponents are modified Chick Hicks and 6 VINs. End-scene Lightning McQueen has won the Race-O-Rama series. He's on the winner's stage with everyone cheering him. Flo, Doc Hudson, Mater, Sarge, Fillmore, and a camera car were there. Then Chick Hicks came to the stage saying to Lightning, "I should've just put my time, money, and energy into myself, instead of Candice and those other clown cars, then I could've beaten you! I could've won it all! I could've been the champ! I could've. . ." "You could've been a better racer," said Lightning. "And you weren't. Chick, there's more to racing than winning at all costs. The best racers are part of a team, something beyond themselves! The sooner you learn that, the sooner you won't be alone anymore." But Chick didn't listen to him. "Ahh!" he said. "This isn't over yet! I'll be back! I'll get revenge! Stay alert, Lightning, because I'm gonna be coming after you when you least expect it! I'll promise you that!" Then he drove away. "Poor Chick," said Lightning. "He'll never learn. Well, that doesn't mean the cars at the Academy and I won't keep having fun trying to teach him." "Couldn't have said it better myself." said Doc. "Good going, kid!" In the 2nd part of the cut-scene, Candice, El Machismo, and Stinger came to the stage. This time, there were 2 cars on the side, and 2 Race-O-Rama Girls were there. "Uh, Lightning," said Candice. "The others and I wanted to apoligize for how we behaved on the track." "Yeah," said El Machismo. "You're badder than bad, faster than fast." "Sorry," said Lightning. "I don't understand." "He means he likes the way you race," said Candice. "and I have to admit, I do too, even though it takes the spotlight off of me." "Thanks," said Lightning. "I really appreciate it, and you're all welcome to come by the Doc Hudson Academy any time. We'd love to have you." "That's badder than bad!" said El Machismo. "Oh, thank you." said Candice, then she blew a kiss. "Perhaps you'd like to say thank you," she said to Stinger, but Stinger just revved his engine. "I'm sure, deep inside, he's as greatful as you." Category:Radiator Springs Speedway Events Category:Gold Events Category:Road Races (Cars Race-O-Rama)